The Mission
by kawaiibunnny
Summary: What happens when Hinata goes on a mission with Sakura, Ino and Naruto? Naruto develops feelings for a certain dark haired girl... Rated T - Naruhina main pairing, maybe some side pairings.
1. The new mission?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Of course I'll marry you... Naruto kun..." A certain Hyuuga smiled into her pillow.

"Hinata nee chan! Wake up!" Hanabi said while shaking her sister.

No response.

"HINATA NEE CHAN! WAKE UP!" Hanabi said while forcefully shoving her sister off the bed.

"Im uppp!" Hinata said groggily while standing up.

"Hokage sama sent a animal carrier with a letter for you, you have to report to her in 30 minutes" said Hanabi.

"F-for me? Why would she want me?" Hinata said shakily.

"I 'unno, go find out" and with that, Hanabi left the room.

_What would Tsunade sama want with me? I wonder if its a mission...What if Naruto is put on a mission with me? _ Hinata blushed while she thought to herself.

Time skip

Hinata shyly knocked on the door, and waited to hear a "Come in!" to be sure. She stepped in to see Sakura, Ino and Naruto all staring at her.

"A-ano.. Good morning, Sakura san, Ino san, Naruto kun.."

Sakura smiled and as did Ino, Naruto gave her a flashy grin.

"Oi, Hinata! Your on the mission with us!" He said happily.

"Mission..?" Hinata asked confused yet excited at the same time.

"Yes, I except them to give you a briefing on the mission. You all are dismissed" she said with a wave of her hand.

While they were walking out, Hinata summed up all her courage and asked.

"What is t-the mission about?" Hinata said while poking her index fingers together. A habit she tried so hard to break, but when she was with a certain blonde haired ninja, she couldn't help it.

Sakura turned to the shy heiress and said:

" We have to go to the Land of Honey, and retrieve Prince Toyomi and bring him to Konoha for a meeting with Tsunade sama. Obviously, since he has such a high authority, there will be people after him. They requested ninja escorts to bring him here. The trip will take 2-3 days, depending on how fast we travel. " she concluded.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Naruto said brightly.

"Lets meet at the village gates in 15, we all have to pack" said Ino.

And with that, they were gone.


	2. Naruto, when will you notice me?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Neh, neh Sakura chan! We have been walking foreeever!" said Naruto as he emphasized the word "forever".

"Yea, I am kinda tired too." Ino chipped in.

Sakura looked at Hinata, only to receive a shy nod in return.

"Ah fine, we will camp here for tonight, okay?" Sakura finally gave in.

They walked through the forest to find an empty clearing, in which they took out their tents and set them up. There was only three tents, one for Sakura and Ino, one for Hinata, who didn't want to feel like she was being treated special. But Sakura insisted. And the last one for Naruto.

There was a loud growl and everyone turned to Naruto, who as rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh, sorry, Im really hungry" he confessed.

" A-ano, We h-have been walking the whole day, w-without eating" Hinata said while trying to control her stutter.

"I saw a stream back there, there would probably be some fish" Sakura thought out loud.

"Yosh! I'll go catch some!" Naruto said excitedley as he dashed off.

Hinata couldn't help but sigh. She was looking forward to spending time with Naruto on this mission, but he would always run off, or just be too busy to even chat.

"Whats wrong?" Ino piped up, noticing Hinata's sad face.

"A-ah , n-nothing.." Hinata said trying to put on a smile.

"I know that look! It's boy trouble!" Ino said with an evil glint in her eye.

"N-no! Why w-would you say t-that?" Hinata said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Sakura! Girl time!" Ino yelled in Sakura's direction.

"OoOh girl time" Sakura said mischievously.

_Well, I might as well tell them whats wrong.. _Hinata thought sadly.

"Im back with the fish!" said Naruto proudly.

Or should I say Naruto's, since there were multiple clones holding at least six fish each.

"Naruto you baka!" Sakura screamed. "We dont need all this fish!"

"Hehee" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. "Guess I got carried away"

"Whatever, just store the rest for later" said Sakura .

"Alright, I will" Naruto said while releasing his clones.

"I-if you dont mind, C-can I help?" Hinata said while looking down at her feet.

Naruto paused for a minute, in which Hinata took it as he didn't want her there.

"I-Im sorry, I d-d-didn't w-want to b-bug you" she managed to say while turning the other way.

"No Hinata! I want you to help! It's just.. well nobody really wants to work with me sometimes.." he said with pain in his voice. " So will you help?"

"Are y-you sure?" she questioned.

"Positive! Now can you grab those fish over there and wrap them?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Sure" she responded.

By the time they were finished, Sakura and Ino were already asleep.

"A-Ano, goodnight Naruto kun" Hinata said happily.

"Goodnight!" he responded .

"Neh, wait a second" Naruto said questioningly. "Where's my tent?"

Hinata turned and heard giggling from Ino's tent, and immediatly knew what happened.

"Its gone! Where'd it go! " he screamed.

He turned to Hinata and put on his best puppy dog face and said,

"Can I share a tent with you, Hinata chan? " Naruto said while pouting.


	3. Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Please...please..give it back" Naruto begged. "The...ramen.."

Hinata turned over to see Naruto drooling on his pillow, with a goofy grin on his face. She couldn't help but giggle at his "ramen filled dreams". She sighed and turned the other way. There was no way she was falling asleep. Actually, she can't fall asleep. _Why do I have to share a tent with him? _She mentally asked herself. His golden locks, chiseled features, adorable smile..._ GAH! I'll never get any sleep..._

She got up and stepped outside for some fresh air. She sighed, it was so peaceful out here.. the stars, the bright moon. She yawned and the next thing she knew, she was sound asleep.

"Hinata chan!" Sakura exclaimed "You'll catch a cold outside!"

Hinata squinted her eyes, adjusting to the bright sun. _Was I out here the whole night?_

"O-oh Sakura san" Hinata looked up to see her cherry blossom friend.

"Don't tell me Naruto kicked you out of the tent! When I get my hands on hi-"

"No, he didn't kick me out" Hinata cut her off.

"I just couldn't get any sleep, b-being next to h-him.." she blushed.

"Oh, well Ino and I are sorry about that" Sakura apoligized. "We only meant for you guys to get closer"

"Its okay Sakura san" Hinata responded. "Im just ... too shy"

"No problem Hina chan! Ino and I plan to fix that" Sakura gave her a wide grin.

"Arigato, Sakura san" Hinata said sounding happier than ever.

"One more thing, drop the 'san'. Were friends Hina chan " Sakura stated.

"Of course Sakura sa- I mean chan" Hinata smiled sheepishly.

"Lets go get the others, and leave. We can arrive at the Land Of Honey in a day if we leave now" Sakura said.

Hinata gave her a simple nod and they were off to wake up Ino and Naruto.


	4. The castle

"Oh..."

"-My.."

"God!"

"This place is huuuge!" Naruto exclaimed.

In front of the team, laid the tall, extravagant castle. The castle was built of stone, with high doors that were brown in colour. The windows were arched giving the castle a medieval look. The garden in front was lush and beautiful, with multiple flowers in every colour.

"This is...magnificent" Hinata said in awe.

"I know..." responded Sakura in an equally suprised tone.

" Kyaaa! Who cares?" screamed Ino "I wonder if the prince is hot!" she said to herself.

"I bet he is!" responded Sakura in an equal tone.

"Tch, who cares?" Naruto huffed.

"We do!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time, while giving him death glares.

"Bah, you guys suck, at least Hinata chan isn't ogling over how the prince would look" Naruto said while pouting.

"I heard someone call me" and out stepped Toyomi.

Everyone stopped to stare. He had luscious dark hair that went to his chin, with dark mysterious eyes to match. He had thin chiseled cheeks with high cheek bones. He was tan and thin, but he was well built. His eyes travelled to Sakura, then Ino and Hinata. He didn't spare Naruto a glance.

"Oh, what beautiful girls" said Toyomi in a low voice.

They each blushed, except for Hinata who was bright red.

He stepped over to Hinata, and gently pulled her hand to his lips. He softly pecked her hand and looked at her.

"Now, who may you be?" Toyomi said in a husky tone.

"A-ano.. Hinata.." she said shakily

Naruto was giving Toyomi death glares. _Who was he to do that to Hinata? She dosen't even like him! I better set him in his place. _Thought Naruto while nodding to himself.

"Oi, Prince Toyomi! Take us inside!" he huffed while breaking Toyomi and Hinata up.

"Naruto baka!" Sakura exclaimed "You can't talk to him to him like that!"

"I can talk to whoever I want, however I want" Naruto stated.

He soon regretted those words.

"Sakuraa chan!" He whined. "That hurt!"

"Shut up!" she yelled while going through the doors.

They stopped arguing and looked over to see the inside of the castle.

Long hallways with stunning colours and portraits decorating the corridor. The staircase was long and spiraled with golden hand rails and mahogany steps.

"We will leave in the morning" Toyomi simply stated. "I hope you'll find your rooms upstairs to your liking, Good night, Sakura, Ino and Hinata."

Naruto was fuming. _Asshole. Totally forgets I'm here! And I saw the way he looked at Hinata chan! Tch, why does that even bother me? I don't own Hinata, she can do whatever she wants. But still..._


	5. A suitable wife

Disclaimer: I own nothingg! I wish I did...

* * *

><p>The group of ninjas proceeded to follow up the long stairs, and head to their own room. There was a long corridor, in which one of the servants told them they would stay.<p>

"Guys… there are only two rooms..." Ino stated, observing the two bedroom doors.

"We can all see that, Ino." Sakura responded annoyed.

"Shut up Forehead! Who's gonna be in a room with Naruto? He's the only guy…."

...

"NOT ME!" Ino and Sakura shriek simultaneously.

"Guys… I'm not that bad" Naruto pouted.

"A-ano… It's okay Naruto-kun! W-we can share a room!" Naruto smiled and wrapped one arm around Hinata.

"Thanks Hina!" Naruto smiled.

Hinata opened their room door; it was spacious, with one large bed. There was a bathroom that led on from the bedroom, and the entire room was yellow in color.

"Not bad!" Naruto stated, obviously impressed. He was met with a nod of agreement from Hinata.

"So…. I can sleep on the floor if you want…" Naruto turned to look at Hinata.

"N-no! I don't mind at a-all!" Hinata suddenly interrupted. _GAH! Now he'll think I'm a weirdo for yelling! Stupid Hinata! …_

"Ha-ha, thanks Hina! You really are a great friend~!"

Hinata just smiled in return, but inside she was upset. _A friend, huh? I guess the only thing he'll ever think of me….._

"Sorry to disturb you two love birds, but Prince Toyomi wants us in his presence! Get yourselves downstairs!" Sakura exclaimed as she busted through the door. "And you better treat him with respect…Naruto!"

Hinata blushed and hurried out the door to follow Sakura, and Naruto huffed and followed quickly after.

* * *

><p>"So nice to have you over! Please, enjoy this feast cooked especially for you by the servants!" Toyomi exclaimed. With a clap of his hands, his cooks were bringing in the food, and laying it out on the large dinner table. Sweet rice, steamed fish, noodles, green tea and much more decorated the now full table.<p>

By the time the food was set out, Naruto was drooling, Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of it, Ino's stomach started grumbling, but being a Hyuuga, Hinata maintained her manners.

"T-thank you very much, we do hope we aren't being a b-bother…" Hinata shyly thanked the prince.

"Oh it's no trouble at all! My Hinata, you are very sweet!" Toyomi smiled.

Naruto quickly opened his mouth to stop Toyomi from further speaking to Hinata, but quickly shut it when he saw Sakura cracking her knuckles. Hinata was beet red and turned away. Naruto just decided it was safer to glare at the prince. He didn't want another confrontation with Sakura, when she was angry, it was best to not make her more pissed.

"Now everyone dig in! Don't be shy!" Toyomi exclaimed while walking away.

"Prince Toyomi, aren't you going to join us?" Ino questioned.

"Oh no, I have important matters to attend to!" Toyomi said as he made his way out of the dining room.

_Weird…I wonder what "important matters" he has to attend to…._Naruto thought, but he quickly dismissed the thought and grabbed his chopsticks. "Itadakimsau!"

Toyomi strolled up the stairs and stopped at the biggest door, where his father, the King was currently inside writing out paperwork for the Land of Honey. He opened the door and turned to his father.

"What is it, my son?" His father turned away from the paperwork and questioned him.

"Father, I believe I have found a suitable wife."


	6. Im sorry!

Heey guys (: I tried to make this chapter longer….

SO REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own Naruto! (NOT REALLY.)

RECAP_:_

_Toyomi strolled up the stairs and stopped at the biggest door, where his father, the King was currently inside writing out paperwork for the Land of Honey. He opened the door and turned to his father._

_"What is it, my son?" His father turned away from the paperwork and questioned him._

_"Father, I believe I have found a suitable wife."_

* * *

><p>Hinata stepped out of the bathroom, wet hair clinging to her back. Clothed in her pajamas which consisted of baggy gray sweat pants and a mesh shirt with a large black t-shirt over. She proceeded to tie her hair back in a bun with her bangs flowing down onto her face, when it hit her.<p>

"Naruto-kun, are you here?"

No response.

"Naruto..."

_Where's Naruto-kun? _She questioned herself. She walked around the room, under the bed and in the closet. Finally, she squinted her eyes and turned on her Kekkei Genkai.

"Byakugan" she muttered. She scanned the rooms, searching till she found him. He was in a large room, one with unfamiliar chakra, and the other… _Prince Toyomi?_ _Maybe there just talking about tomorrow. I'll just go and see how Sakura and Ino are doing. He could take a while._ She thought while realising her Dōjutsu and exiting her room.

"Hina!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're here! Where's Naruto..?"

"W-well, you see he wasn't in the room.." she saw Ino and Sakura tense up. "N-no don't w-worry! I used my Byakugan and saw he was with Prince Toyomi."

"Oh, you had us worried for a second" Ino sighed.

"Yeah, but as much as I hate to admit…Naruto can defend for himself. He isn't such a baka as he used to be" said Sakura.

"Ha-ha! That's right~!"

"So Hina... how are things with you and Naruto going?" Ino smiled.

"A-ano, not very well" Hinata sighed.

"Its okay! Naruto will soon reliaze your the one for him!" Sakura exclaimed.

The girls continued to laugh and talk, meanwhile….

"So…. Why did you call me?" Naruto questioned. He was currently in the King's office with the King himself, and Toyomi.

"I'd like to chat with you, well my father and I."

"'Bout what?" Naruto huffed. "We have to go back to Konoha with you tomorrow. I should be sleeping".

"You see, that's the problem. You aren't leaving tomorrow." Toyomi stated.

"And why aren't we?"

"One of the kunoichi who travelled with you, she caught my eye."

"What does that mean?" questioned Naruto.

I'd like to ask for her hand in marriage…" Toyomi blushed and looked away.

Naruto stared dumbfounded.

"So... now that this meeting is over, you may go." Toyomi turned with his father to go.

"W-wait who is it? Is it Sakura?" Naruto questioned.

"No, it is not."

"Ino?" Naruto hoped for a yes.

"No." Toyomi stared at him point blank. "Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata…" Naruto repeated till his mind finally caught up with what was happening. "WHY HINATA?"

"I find her… quite intriguing. She is beautiful, smart kin-"

"B-but..what…She wouldn't say yes!" Naruto cut him off.

"And why wouldn't she? She could marry a prince, later become a queen, have everything she wants" Toyomi listed. "It's every girls dream." Toyomi snorted and turned to walk away, again.

"She can't because…were dating!" Naruto shouted. _What did I just say? …OHMYGOD! Hinata will kill me! But she wouldn't marry this guy! Yeah, I'm helping her! She won't get too mad…I hope..."_

"Dating?" His eyes widened and he stopped in his steps.

"Yeah...dating! That's right! So, if you don't mind I'm going to head back to my _**girlfriend, **_so goodnight! And thanks for wasting my precious beauty sleep!" Naruto turned away with a smirk leaving a depressed Toyomi and ashamed father.

"There you are!" Hinata called as she watched Naruto step into the room. "I-if you don't mind me asking, w-where we you?" she shyly asked.

"Oh, just going through what time and all the other details for tomorrow with _Prince Toyomi._ He spat.

"I see…" Hinata thought he was angry at her. _What did I do? Was I too nosy? God, now he probably hates me!_

She watched as he awkwardly climbed in beside her. They laid there, in perfect silence. She hated the awkward mood, but she wouldn't dare speak. He was already mad at her, so why make him angrier?

"Hina-chan..." he said softly as he turned to look at her. It was dark, so she couldnt make out his facial expressions.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" _Maybe he's not mad…_

"What would you say if… if I… asked you to be my girlfriend?"

...

"WHAT!"

"Sorry! Just sorry! Im so sorry! Forget I said that!" Naruto was hurling apologies her way.

"NO! NO! DON'T APOLIGISE! OF COURSE!" she screamed. Naruto, taken aback by her screaming, had clamped his hand over her mouth, gently of course.

"So, it's a yes?" he asked shyly.

"YEHAHHDNDJSJAHHH!" she mumbled while nodding her head up and down.

"Oh, ha-ha good! Because you see, Toyomi wanted to marry you and all, so I was like no, were dating! Now just go with this lie and you won't have to marry him! Isn't that great?"

Hinata stared at him. With pain, and hurt in her eyes. "So…. You asked me to be your girlfriend, just for this lie?"

"Yeah… why, what's wrong? He asked.

"Who said I didn't want to marry him? At least he acknowledges me!" Hinata cried.

"I just.. I…. I didn't think you would want to…"

"That's what you get for thinking." She simply stated as she turned her head the other way. Naruto on the other hand, was trying to comprehend her sudden hatred towards him.

He let out a inaudible apology and faced the other way. _You can't marry him because…I love you. _He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Heading home

I'm not good with fight scenes, so sorry if you don't like this chappie :( .

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>The team was now on the road home back to Konoha, they left early morning so they could arrive in a week's time. They had to walk because Toyomi wouldn't be able to keep up, had they done otherwise.<p>

They had their separate formations for safety reasons. Ino and Sakura stayed in the front to make sure nobody tried to jump them, and Naruto and Hinata in the back to keep watch for anyone behind them. Toyomi travelled in the middle, so if there was any surprise attack, they could each defend him.

"Hinata, can we please just talk about this? I know you're mad….!" exclaimed Naruto. She was always trying to walk ahead of him, or move to the side to ignore him. He was getting frustrated.

No response.`

"Hinata chaan! Say something!"

No response.

"I understand…. You don't want to speak with me, at least pretend to listen to me?" He pleaded.

She turned to stare at him, his big cerulean eyes, filled with pain and confusion. She almost felt bad for him, _almost… _She gave him a nod and turned away.

He took that as a yes to continue, and started speaking:

"Okay Hinata, I'm really sorry, I just… I didn't think you would want to marry the prince! You would leave Konoha forever and everybody would miss you! Even Neji! And me, especially me. Please, don't go… Because I lov- I mean I like you a lot. Konoha is your home, so just stay! Okay? "

Hinata opened her mouth to respond, and quickly shut it. _What do I say? Do I tell him I'll stay? He looks so stressed out… What should I do? Maybe a hug…?_

Hinata reached over, and Naruto stood completely still.

_What is she trying to do? _He inwardly thought.

She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his waist, breathing in his scent. She never really hugged a guy before, well Neji doesn't count. So she took the time to savor the moment.

"I…won't go…. Because I like you a lot too…" The shy heiress explained.

Naruto was at a loss for words, so he just hugged back. "He-he, thanks Hina-chan!" he smiled sheepishly. "I'm really glad!" He awkwardly patted her back and took a whiff of her hair. _Her hair smells so good…. _He thought.

"Awwww that's so cute!" Ino shrieked while watching them. "You too would make such an adorable couple!" Sakura joined in.

"Yes…how **cute.**" Toyomi spat. He was so sick of them, he deserved Hinata. She was supposed to marry him.

Just then, a loud voice boomed across them, shaking Toyomi out of his thoughts. The team turned, to see who was there.

"Heellooo!" Greeted the stranger.

"Who are you?" Sakura shouted.

"My name is Souya. And I'm here to retrieve Toyomi. Just give me the prince, little children. Nobody gets hurt this way." He smiled and laughed a dark laugh, flashing his yellow teeth. He was clothed in black pants and a brown top. He had a sword on his back, and looked like he hadn't showered in weeks.

"Everybody, in your formations!" Sakura ordered.

Hinata let go of Naruto blushing bright red. She quickly activated her Byakugan and scanned the trees.

"Do you see any more, Hinata?" Sakura asked, keeping an eye on Souya.

"Three more bandits, just north of us. They have low chakra reserves, they are probably not ninjas. Just kidnappers to back him up." Hinata concluded while de-activating her eyes.

"Hinata and Naruto, go after those three. I'll deal with this guy, and Ino go watch Prince Toyomi. Understand?" said Sakura.

"Yes" a chorus of voices came.

Ino pulled out a kunai and stepped in front of the prince. She stepped in a stance, and watched everywhere around her. Last thing she would want is him being kidnapped and the group end up failing the mission. The blonde was also mumbling something along the lines of:

'Why is Sakura the leader, I'm way prettier!'…

* * *

><p>Naruto , alongside Hinata stopped just a few meters up north. "Come out!" The blonde hyperactive ninja shouted. He waited impatiently for a fight.<p>

"Oi, they found us boss! What do we do?" One voice shouted from behind a bush.

"You idiot! You gave away our spot! They're ninja!"

"Guys...relax. I bet they're not even strong! Look, let's fight girl, she'll be easy." They all silently agreed and creeped out of the bushes to introduce themselves.

"I am Sakio!"

"I am Saita!"

"I am Senta!"

"And together, we make the S Brothers!" They shouted and stood in cool poses for effect, while the wind brushed through their hair. "Now, we will just make our way through. And if you stop us, we'll kill you." The eldest shouted.

Hinata stood in a traditional Hyuuga battle stance and activated her Byakugan again. She brushed her hair back and squinted her eyes. Naruto took a step back, curious to see what she would do.

"Naruto, I want to do this alone..." He complied and sat down.

"Ha-ha! What's a girl gonna do?"

"Go play with your dollies!" The other shouted.

"I bet sh-" The third never finished his sentence, because Hinata stuck him with her palm, cutting off his chakra.

"You bitch! What did you do to Senta?" Hinata charged at the remaining two of them, cutting off vital chakra points, leaving them unable to move. She did spare their lives of course; her morals wouldn't let her kill them. She stood over the three collapsed men, and turned off her Byakugan.

"Neh, Hinata! That was so cool! How you just touched them and, bam! They fell to the ground! Teach me how to do that!" The blonde ninja shouted.

"Its m-my families' ability, Naruto" She blushed in his praise.

"Aww, well it's pretty awesome!" He smiled. "Let's go tie them up and head back to Sakura, okay?" She shyly nodded and pulled off her bag, retrieving a large rope.

"Hinata, you actually carry rope around?" He laughed.

"A-ano, you'll never know w-when you'll need it…" She smiled. He laughed at her and rolled up his sleeves.

_She has a pretty smile. _Naruto thought while tying up the bandits.

_He has a nice laugh._ Hinata thought while working along side Naruto.


	8. A date

A/N: No I haven't given up on this story, and I know it has been so long since I updated :/ . sorrry if your actually still keeping up with this lol. But this update is for kira-light-yagami (: !

* * *

><p>"YOSH~! It feels great to be home, 'tebbayo!" Naruto smiled his trademark grin, whilst putting his hands behind his head. The had just walked through the gates of Konohagakure, breathing in the fresh air of their home. Sighing contenley, he switched his his gaze to the kunoichis.<p>

"I have to go bring Toyoma-san to Tsunade-sama and brief her on our mission. Your all free to go." Sakura stated; being the leader excused the remaning ninja and headed off towards the Hokage tower. Truth be told, Sakura felt a bit of pride making its way to her head. Yes, it had been a simple retrieval mission, but she couldn't help the contented sigh as she walked off to the oh-so familiar Hokage tower. She succeeded, that's all she cared about.

"Ne ne, I have to hit the spa, walking all the way from the Land of Honey can really make a girl tired!" Ino winked while walking away from Hinata and Naruto. She too was busy today. "I'll leave you guys to talk it out." She slyly strutted off from the two blushing teens, a smirk upon her face. _I'm going to get those guys together, no matter what!_ The blonde inwardly thought.

"But there's nothing t-to talk out, Ino..." Hinata blushed slightly. She was returned with a simple wave from Ino and then the blonde kunoichi was gone. Shocking Hinata out of her thoughts, Naruto turned to speak to her.

"Actually, Hinata can we talk some things out...?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He really needed to straighten things out with Hinata. Does he like her, what is this feeling at the pit of his stomach, but most important; _How does she feel about me...?_

"O-of course! Can we meet later today, Naruto-kun? I'm r-really tired right now." She mentally cursed herself for stuttering. A habit from her childhood, she began twiddling her thumbs.

"Lets meet at Ichiraku for some ramen later tonight, ne Hinata-chan? I'll meet you there at 8:30" She nodded and smiled, both turned their seperate ways and began walking home. Hinata was left walking home alone, with only one thought left in her mind.

_What does Naruto want to talk about...?_

"...and thats it." Sakura stood infront of the Hokage finishing her briefing. With Prince Toyomi at her side; she could hear him stifle a yawn. She rolled her eyes and with a dismissal from Tsunade, the pinkette was on her way out of the room. Sakura was also suprised to see Hyuuga Hiashi, standing at the edge of the room, he gave her a simple nod and turned away. After exiting the room, she almost forgot to tell Tsunade about the bandits. Cursing herself for her stupidity, she made her way back to the familiar office. But as soon as she reached the door, she heard voices talking. Being the considerate girl she was, she waited outside, but put her ear to the door to listen.

"Welcome to Konoha, Toyomi-san." Tsunade adressed the Prince.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I brought along the scroll for you to sign for a treaty between our village and yours." Sakura heard fumbling and papers being moved._ That explains why we had to escourt him, but why is the Hyuuga clan leader in the room?_

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama. Father will be very pleased. Now, let us get down to other matters. Hiashi-san, if you could just hear me out."

"I already know why you have called me here." A loud but elegant voice spoke.

"Then do you accept? Hiashi-san, marrying Hinata will bring great wealth to the Land of Honey."

"In what way will this benifit the Hyuuga clan?"

"Well you see sir, your daugther is a failure as a ninja." Sakura winced at his words. Hinata was a damn fine ninja, and no prince should ever deny that. No matter how handsome he is. "Wedding her off, will leave your other, more suitable daughter as the heiress of the clan. Plus, Hiashi-san, I can assure you Hinata will have the life of a princess."

"I see. I will think about this and give you an answer by the end of the week." Hiashi bowed and procceded to leave the room. Unkwnoiwingly, Sakura still had her ear to the door. It swung open, leaving her open to all eyes.

"A-ano, Tsunade sama..." she stuttered as she fell on her rear.

"SAKURA! WERE YOU EAVSDROPPING ON PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS?" Tsunade boomed.

"N-no! Of course not Tsunade-sama! I was just um...um.. trying to find Naruto! Yeah, trying to find Naruto! Where is that baka? Oh I guess he isn't here!" She nervously laughed as she got up and ran off.

Tsunade just sighed and dropped her head. _When I get my hands on that girl..._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hinata sorted through her closet, attempting to find something to wear. She pulled out a simple dress, that went to her knees. It was violet and modest, and brought out the pale purple in the young woman's eyes. She combed her bangs down, and settled for a ponytail. She decided to not wear any jewellery, It's not like it was a date or anything. <em>A date...with Naruto-kun? <em>She blushed at the meer thought. It was just two friends getting some dinner and talking. Thats all. After applying some vanilla perfume, she stepped outside of her room, only to be greeted by Hanabi.

"Nee-chan, where are you going?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh, just dinner with a friend" Hinata smiled and tried to step out of her room. However, the younger Hyuuga blocked her way.

"What friend?" She pondered.

"J-just a friend Hanabi!" Hinata sighed and pushed through her sitster. "I'll be back around 9, okay?"

"Alright, nee-chan. But I don't think father will be too happy" Hanabi stated.

"Oh, and why is that? My curfew is 10pm." Hinata asked.

"Because, he went to go talk to some guys about you being married and stuff." Hanabi simply said and walked off towards her room. Shocking Hinata greatly, Hinata found her voice to respond.

"M-marriage? W-what?" Hinata ran off to catch up with Hanabi before she entered her room. "What are you talking about, Hanabi?"

"Ne, calm down Hinata! Some prince guy wanted Father to meet him to speak about it, although we don't even know what Father will say." Hanabi made an attempt to calm her sisters nerves.

"Y-yes. You're right, Hanabi! I have nothing to worry about, Father wont marry me off!" Hinata reassured herself, and hugged her younger sister much to Hanabi's dismay. "I'll see you later tonight, Hanabi." And with that, Hinata walked out of the Hyuuga compund, and off to meet Naruto.

**Thank you for reading, love you all. And I hope to be updating every week or so, we'll see how that goes (;.**

**kawaiibunnny**


	9. We accept your proposal

I updated pretty fast, ne? I feel like this chapter is a little too fast paced though, review and tell me your thoughts (: . sorry if the clan meeting didnt seem realistic, i had no idea how to write that :/ . On with the story though!

* * *

><p>Hinata ran through the streets of Konoha, glancing at her watch, she sighed. She was already 5 minutes late! <em>Stupid Hanabi interrogating me...<em> she sighed. She came to an abrupt stop, as she collided with the person she wished she hadn't saw. A hand reached up and she grabbed it, and hoisted herself up. Dusting herself off, she looked straight in the strangers eyes.

"Ano.. Toyomi-san?" she questioned, looking deep into his face barely making it out in a whisper.

"Hinata-san! I was just looking for you! I need to ask you something, are you in an ANY kind of intimate relationship, with the blonde ninja boy?" He asked quite bluntly. She winced and looked to her feet.

"A-ah.. um" Hinata was a terrible liar. For one, she knew if she told him she wasn't dating Naruto, there was a chance the wedding would go through. But, if she told him she was dating Naruto, he would tell her Father, and he would kill her. So, being the honest person she is, she went with the former.

"N-no, I'm not dating Naruto-kun." She turned and faced the other way. She heard him snicker. "I have somewhere t-to go, Toyomi-san. I hope to see you soon." He tried to protest, but she bowed politely and ran off. _Out of all the people, in the entire world, I had to run into him! _

She swiftly turned a corner, and Ichiraku's Ramen stand was in sight. Summing up all her courage, she pushed the blinds and sat down, beside her favourite blonde boy. He didn't notice of course, but as soon as she spoke, Konoha's number one knuckle head ninja turned his head.

"Naruto-kun! Please forgive me for being late!" She bowed her head in shame, and pulled out her wallet." I'll pay for the meal..." She drifted off pulling out some bills.

"No! Of course not, Hinata-chan!" Her heart swelled at the suffix chan."Gentleman also pay for the meal, 'tebbayo!" She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and gave him a rare smile. It was a smile she didn't show everyone, a smile of true content. He felt his stomach twist and turn.

_How does she do this to me? Not even Sakura-chan can make me this happy!_ Ordering them both miso ramen, he turned to her and sighed.

"Is s-something wrong, Naruto-kun?" She blushed, worrying over her quietness. Was she boring him? Why did he call her here? Wouldn't he rather hang out with Sakura? Questions flooded her mind. Breaking her thoughts, Teuchi; the owner of the ramen stand brought them their order.

"Naruto! For bringing a date, you get this meal on the house!" Teuchi beamed. Hinata flushed and began to protest, when Naruto caught her to it.

"Ne, thanks Old man!" He smiled at the man."But, Hinata isn't my da-"

"Save it Naruto, we all can tell she is!" He chuckled and went to his kitchen to resume cooking. Hinata blushed diffrent shades of pink. _A date? I wish..._

Slurping his food, Naruto turned to her, a noodle hanging out of his mouth. Hinata resisted to urge to "coo and awww." Finishing his mouth full, he turned to Hinata and began to speak.

"Um, well Hinata.. I asked to talk to you because, well I think I need to sort out my feelings." He gulped and studied her face for a response. She nodded and he continued. "Well, first off I want to apoligize for telling _Toyomi_ we were dating. It was completely out of line!" Hinata smiled, but inside she was shaking._ WHAT ARE HIS FEELINGS HE WANTS TO SORT OUT! C'MON, OUT WITH IT NARUTO!_

"But I think I know why I did that... and I think it's because I kind of like yo-" His voice was cut off by the sound of someone yelling. "Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" Swiflty turning her petite head, she looked for the sound of the voice. "Neji-niisan?" She questioned, but it came out as a statement.

"Hinata-sama!" He huffed as he made his way to the seat beside her. Quickly deactivating his Byakugan, he turned to look at her. "Where have you been? Hiashi-sama has been looking for you! And out of all people...what are you doing with him?"

"Neji-niisan, I was h-having dinner with Naruto! Why was Father looking for me?" She questioned. _WHY WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME IN THE MIDDLE OF HIS SENTENCE, WHYYY? _she sadly thought.

"There is an important meeting of the Hyuuga clan. Your presence is needed at once." He stated blankly.

"I'll be there in a secound, j-just let Naruto-kun finish his s-sentence" She deeply blushed and turned to look right in the blue eyes she loved. "W-what were you going to say?"

"Oh um ..." He turned to see Neji giving him a death glare that probably meant something along the lines of "Hurt my cousin, I hurt you". He gulped and turned to face Hinata.

"I was going to say that, I kind of like yo-urrr, um hair! I kind of like your hair! That's all!" He sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Hinata looked disappointed, but quickly wiped any emotion of her face. _How could I be so stupid to think he would like me. Out of all people, me. I'm nothing like Sakura, he probably still likes her. I'm such an idiot. _Breaking her train of thought, was Neji who nudged her, repeating that they had to leave.

"Thank you for the meal, Naruto." She bowed sadly, and turned to make her leave, her cousin at her side. Neji turned to Naruto and mouthed " You're dead." Shuddering, Naruto finished his meal, and left the stand to go to his house. _I was going to say, that I like you... _he thought, kicking the pebbles that helplessly laid infront of his feet.

__

* * *

><p><p>

" The meeting will now begin." Hinimori, one of the Hyuuga elders spoke. " Please be seated." The important heads of the clan, the elders, Hinata, and her Father were all seated in a large circular room. But Hanabi was much too young to be able to participate, so she stayed in her room. Hinata quickly spied Toyomi, in the seat next to her Father. She began to tense up, she now knew what the meeting was about. If she was going to marry Prince Toyomi. She glanced at her Father, her beloved Otu-san, for any signs of hope. However, his face was the normal Hyuuga stoic face. She grasped Neji's hand beside her, and her older cousin gave her a small smile.

"Hiashi-sama" Toyomi began to speak." Clan members, I am here today to ask for Hinata's hand in marriage." Some faces look shocked, others gasped, some looked unfazed. Neji just grasped Hinata's hand tighter.

"I know Hinata is next in line to be the heir. But, as I'm sure many of you know, she is not capable of being the heir. Why, on a simple retrieval mission, she couldn't even hurt simple bandits!" He laughed and regained his composure. Hiashi turned to look at Hinata in disgust. _I will not have any daughter of mine be so weak, Hinata is definitely not fit to be the heiress of this clan. _

Hinata was on the verge on tears. She knew she wasn't strong, she knew she wasn't the best. But who was this man, to come and tell her about herself? She had got those bandits, easily. She was about to crack.

"But, I have my sources that tell me, your younger daughter, Hanabi is much more strong and capable. I'm only telling you what's best for the clan - and Hinata." Toyomi finished his sentence and sent her a smile. Hinata squeezed Neji so hard, he thought she would break his hand. Hinata, wasn't even aware, she was just waiting for those few simple words from her father. He would say'We do not accept your proposal.' She would then proceed to hug Neji, and run upstairs to tell Hanabi all about it!

But, then again, when does life ever go Hinata's way?

"We accept your proposal. Another meeting to discuss arrangements will be held shortly. You all may be dissmissed." Hiashi spoke calmly.


End file.
